racedriverfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Crashbroke23
Sysop I saw that you wanted to contribute to this wiki on the BP forum topic. Well we do need some more sysops so could you please start contributing (look at links on main page) and then i'll promote you. I'm busy sorting out the wiki for the community so if you help with content then i'll be very happy! The parkster Comunications 14:33, 7 April 2008 (UTC) kk sounds good. Thanks for the help, as for me i'm going to copy the code off wiki for cars and then add it to this site and change the colours, to make it look nicer. Also, for the Burnout wiki, can you pop down to the forums and contribute help please because there's some issues, which need to be disscussed. I'm going to make a template, which invites users to contribute more to the forums. Apart from that i'm going to ask PanSola (head of gaming wiki's) whether he can put this wiki on spotlight in May. If we get a lot of work done now; then we can officially open it: i'll start adding topics to the forums, weekly news and featured articles. Oh; before i go, can you make your signiture a bit better (eye-catchy, origonal ect...) now you're a sysop. Also if you add a link to your user talk page it will be easier than having to go through your user page first (like mine)! So yeah go ahead i'll sort out some wiki stuff and you do content . Cya: The parkster Comunications Administrators 10:12, 24 April 2008 (UTC) Signature Here you go, i've made your sig and put a link on the second part to your user talk. Also i've added the universal sysop link on the end, which i have too. Here's the link to the template page and here is the template: Finally, add this to your nickname space on your preferances and you're sorted out! The parkster Comunications Race Driver Wiki Administration 17:09, 30 April 2008 (UTC) Oh dear! Yes i see, not only have they been copied but they've actually gon eon the page and copied the content and not the coding! OMG that's bad. I'm sorry that i haven't been active on this site but the thing is; i have the BP and many other wikis too. They seem to capture more attention and time from me. However we have 55 articles and so i'm still happy. Yes we need to sort these out but to be honest i'm not getting the game because i didn't like the demo. So i now i may be giving all of the work to you but in teturn i'll give you buero rights. I'll send a message to Glacier and if she doesn't want to be part of the wiki then that's ok. As i already do news on two other wikis, can you do the weekly news on this site? I'll really be on this site from now on to stop vandalism and to creat project pages. I'm sorry that i've dropped out on the project but so much has taken my time recently. No worries, i'll give you the flag but about the rest, what do you think? The parkster Comunications Race Driver Wiki Administration 14:49, 25 May 2008 (UTC) I'm still not sure though. I want BP and GOW 2 (when it comes out) and i don't ahve any way of gettign the game other wise. It's all right and so i'll see what i can do. It is good and it is quite hard but i can get use to it. As for the weekly news, don't start it until next week, where we'll official open the site. I'm hoping i can get Pan Sola or someone to put it on spotlight. Thanks for the times too: Ok i'll see what i can do about renting it. About the skin, well it's a good idea and i think i have some colours, which would wook well: The dark blue bits will be like the gray on the main page boxes. The really dark/navy blue will be black. The text will still be white and the yellow will be the same dark red/crimson colour as the main page red and logo. Also as part of this i think we should make a favicon (the small image at the begining of the browser's URL box, which at the moment is a yellow "W"). It should be "RD" with the "R" in crimson and the "D" in black. What do you say? As for the news, that sounds good but i'd prefer to start it next week, becuase that's what i did with BP. If we start on the first week of the month it will be like a fresh start and a clear milestone for the site (when it officially opened). I'll also have a word with PanSola about putting this wiki on spotlight. I think that covered everything! ok then! Het Crashbroke i was wondering whether you could do the weekly news and start it this Monday. I'll sort out a news archive. Thanks: Thanks! Cool thanks. Are you going to add more articles about them then? As for the spotlight and wiki halpers, i really think we need them so i may go and ask the wikia gaming team sometime this week. Cool. Talking of spoilers i'm goignt o import the spoiler template from the BP wiki to this site. That way others know if there's a spoiler. Infobox and stuff Yeah thanks, i'll get the infobox sorted. It may take a while; it depends on how grid sort out their car stats. As for the weekly news, yeas i can do it. I suppose it would be returning the faviour from two weeks ago! Aslo you know the old monaco, is it still possible to use? I don't really like this layout, with the old logos. If we can or can't change it then i think it would be nice it we got the BP skin and changed the colours to red black dark grey and crimson. What do you think? All sounds good then. However if we can't use monaco then i'm prepared to go back to quartz. I'm sure Glacier can transfer the skin code adn that way we don't have to make a new logo. What do you think? I've just finished downloading all of those pics!!! Some of them cars look sweet but personally the colour is shocking! Anyway i'm going to get that template sorted and start uploading stuff. Cya around: Here you go: Aston Martin DBR9. Look at that page and see its beauty!!! I'm still working on some other stuff for it but that may take a while. WooW! Ok then that was a mouthful! Yeah i'll fix the template and you fix the world tour thingy ma bob, then we'll relax watching the new series of Top Gear. Thanks for the heads up too, i love the show!!! Sounds like a good idea. Also i'll keep those car articles rolling in too, whenever i get the chance. Finally, are you going to get some more times done for the BP handling thing? I really want them all done before we expand the site. Thanks: Ok then, we'll just concentrate on this site for now! Sorry to hear about that. As for the weekly news, i didn't know when you wanted me to exactly do it. I've been really busy lately with schoold work and a large project on this other site and so i lost track of this and the Burnout wiki. The project is still going on but it's nearly the summer holidays and so i'll be on more frequently. Sorry about your loss, just give me a heads up if you need me to do anything on this site and i'll try my best to do it. How does it need to be changed? I'm sorry i couldn't find what you were asking for, just run it past me again and i can sort it out. I'll do the cars over the next couple of days or whenever i've got some time really. Cya around: I think you actually need to go on edit page and then scroll down. Tell me what you want doing for it and i can do it for you. However this wiki's about the race driver series, even thought GRID is in the spotlight, and so making the contents fully about GRID would be defying the point of this site, in a way. But yeah tell me and i'll see what i can do =) I've made some minor adjustments but if you want me to do about grid, then tell me what sections you want displaying and i can put them there. Cool Ok i'll put thyem on when you've made the pages. That way it will look complete, rather than just one sub-link on it! Hi there Crashbroke23, I'm the admin of Colin McRae Rally and DiRT Wikia, since I'm active in making edits and new pages for both franchises, may I suggest an appoinment of a new admin for this page? Let me know your thoughts, it'll be great to hear from you. -Blitzkrieg1993